


Bros For Life

by Thraceadams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Post 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Stiles and Scott being bros and there may be some Emissary action as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Aislinntlc for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> EDITED: (Thanks to Bleep0Bleep for use of her disclaimer)
> 
> **This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader. I do not give permission to this work being shared with or read aloud by the press, or anyone working on said production of Teen Wolf, including but not limited to cast, crew, writers, or producers. I also do not give permission to share this work on third-party websites such as Goodreads, which I believe is a resource intended for published works outside of fandom.**

**Bros For Life**

 

Stiles looked up from his desk and wasn't surprised to see Scott climbing over the windowsill. "Isn't the whole stalkery thing usually reserved for Derek?" he asked.

Scott shrugged and flung himself onto Stiles' bed.

"Oh no, I know that look. That look is trouble. We agreed Scotty boy, no more trouble for a while. If trouble is going to find us, let it find us, we are not going to go looking for it."

"Not that kind of trouble Stiles."

"Oh." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "So, what can I do for you, oh Alpha of mine?"

"Stiiillleesssss," Scott whined and Stiles held his hands up in supplication. "Well, it's true."

"Yeah, well, maybe today I don't want to be reminded of my whole 'true Alpha' status."

"Why? Did something happen? Is someone coming after you? What? Jesus, Scott, spill your guts already, I'm dying over here." Stiles pressed a hand to his chest in mock drama.

"It's Allison."

"Oh." Stiles thought for a moment and then he remembered seeing Allison and Isaac together at school earlier and they looked awfully cozy. "Oh. OH."

"Yeah," Scott replied miserably, flinging an arm over his face. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you didn't seem too upset about it at school," Stiles muttered, closing his textbook and turning to look at Scott. "How serious are they? I mean, is this a 'let's just see how much fun we might have on a date' or is this 'let's try this out and see if you could be my new baby daddy' serious?"

"Stiles! Oh my God, you are the worst," Scott complained.

"What? I'm just trying to put things into perspective. This is not the end of the world. We already stopped that. Is there a plural form of apocalypse? Apocali? Apocalypti? Apocalypses?"

"Stiles, focus! Isaac and Allison? Remember?"

"Right, you don't want to tell him not to date her because you're afraid he won't because you're his alpha. But at the same time, you really don't want him to date her and if you weren't his alpha you could tell him to back off. And you don't want to tell her not to date him because you're not dating her at the moment so who she dates is really none of your business and you're you and you just aren't the bossy ex-boyfriend type. How’m I doing so far?"

Scott nodded and made a 'go on' motion with his hand.

"Right. So you're between a rock and a hard place. You don't want them to date but you can't tell that to either of them and yet you want them both to be happy even if it means they are together and not with you. I mean, Allison's not with you, not both of them," Stiles eyes went big. "Wait, you don't want both of them do you? Like some polyamorous we're all in love with each other type thing? Because if you do, I'm totally down with that, just so you know. No judging here. Nope, none. How would that work? Would you all just have sex together all the time? Would you take turns, like one night it's Allison and Isaac and then the next it's you and Allison and then maybe you and Isaac? And oh my God, I’m shutting up now."

"Why did I come to you for help?"

Stiles shot Scott his very best, 'I'm offended by you' look. "Because I am awesome and almost as smart as Lydia and I've saved your life too many times to count. And you know you can always count on me to have your back, you know, for sexy times, not that you're having any right now, but um, in the past."

Scott grabbed a pillow off of Stiles' bed and screamed into it.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll be serious now. Um, do you want me to talk to them?" he asked quietly.

The pillow came off Scott's face. "Talk to them?"

Slowly, Stiles nodded, his cheeks pinking up. "Yeah, you know, um, if anyone knows how hard it is to see two people together it'd be me. So, I don't know, I could grab them at lunch tomorrow, just have a little heart to heart with them? Ask Isaac what his intentions are? Maybe hint at how much you're trying to be the bigger person? I'd be like your emissary, only you know, in matters of the heart, not the werewolf stuff, unless you wanted me to be? You know, the one for both."

Scott sat up immediately, his eyes flashing red for a split second before his face broke out into a huge grin. "You would do that?"

"What?" Stiles asked, "I mean, which part?" he didn't want to get his hopes up for the full-blown Emissary thing, even though he wanted to, be that for Scott. It was the least he could do.

"Talk to Allison and Isaac for me?"

Stiles' heart plummeted, because of course Scott wouldn't want him to be his emissary, just like, nope he wasn't going there. His dad kept telling him he would be appreciated in college. He only hoped his dad was right, because this constant rejection was starting to give him a complex.

Shoving his hurt feelings down, he put on a brave smile and clapped Scott on the shoulder. "Of course I'd do that for you! You're my bro! Just leave all the talking to me." He grinned at Scott.

Scott smiled, and really, who could say no to that smile anyway? Certainly not Stiles. Scott's smile and his puppy dog eyes were like Stiles' Achilles heel.

"Awesome, dude, thanks. I mean it, thank you!"

"No problem."

"So, Call of Duty, my place? Mom's making lasagna, your favorite."

"Call of Duty and Mama McCall's lasagna, can't say no to that combo. Lead the way." Stiles motioned Scott out of his room and down the stairs.

Scott's eyes sparkled with mirth. "Sure you don't want to climb out the window?"

"Go!" Stiles shoved him out the door and into the Jeep. Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in front of the TV, game controllers in hand.

"Ready?" Scott asked.

Nodding solemnly, Stiles started up the game and for the next several hours he lost himself in shooting and yelling at their competition over their headsets until Melissa came in and told them dinner was ready. Scott bounded out of the room while Stiles shut everything down, barely even registering the fact that Scott always did this, left him behind to clean up the mess. He did it so much he didn't even think about it now. He sighed and followed Scott out to the kitchen.

Melissa smiled indulgently at both of them as they helped themselves to massive portions of the lasagna she'd made. There was salad and garlic bread, both of which were equally attacked and devoured.

"So Mom, anything weird going on?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "That's how you preface it? Really Scott."

Melissa just let out a wry laugh. "Unless you count Mr. Foster walking down the hallway talking to himself and asking me out on a date for the fifth time, then nope, nothing weird. Why?" Her eyes went big and she set her fork down. "Should I be worried? Is something weird coming? It's not Deucalion is it? He's not coming back? See" —she pointed her fork at Scott — "I knew you and Derek went too easy on him. I mean, I was proud at the time because you found a non-lethal method of ending it, but there was that small part of me that figured he would come back to bite us in the ass, literally."

"Thank you!" Stiles shouted, whacking Scott in the arm with the back of his hand. "Seriously, dude, what the hell were you two thinking just letting him go like that?"

"Stiles, language," Melissa warned.

"Sorry, Scott?"

"Mom, it's not Deucalion. And jeez you two, have a little faith. Derek and I aren't complete idiots. Derek warned him, invoked his mother's name and all." Scott shrugged, "Seemed to work."

Both Stiles and Melissa shared a glance over that one.

"Hey!" Scott frowned at both of them.

Laughter bubbled out of Stiles as he nudged Scott with his elbow. "Awww you know I'm just kidding! You're my bro."

Scott beamed at him and Stiles felt his hurt and disappointment from earlier start to melt. It was always like this with Scott. He may be a bit of an idiot and massively self-absorbed at times, but he was still Stiles' bro and he always would be. A bond made over shared peanut butter and jelly sandwiches after escaping from a bullying Jackson on the playground when they were five wasn't something anyone gave up easily.

His thoughts were interrupted when Scott wrapped an arm around his neck, almost choking Stiles. Instantly they were wrestling at the table until Melissa, laughing, shouted at them to stop messing around and finish eating.

Afterward they cleaned up the kitchen for her, both of them encouraging her to go take her shower and relax. Scott babbled on about Allison and Isaac and Stiles thought long and hard about how he would approach them, making appropriate noises to indicate he was listening. Hey, he could totally do more than one thing at a time.

When the last dish was dry, Stiles started moving toward the door. He still had homework to finish and he wanted to make sure his dad's midnight snack was a healthy one. He squeezed Scott's shoulder. "I should probably go, Scotty my boy."

Moving toward the door, he shouldered the backpack he'd dropped by the entrance earlier. Scott caught up with him at the door. He grabbed Stiles by the elbow. "Hey, you know, earlier? Thank you."

"No problem buddy, I'll definitely put the bug in their ears, nice and subtle like."

He turned away but Scott pulled him back. "No, not about that, about offering to be my emissary. I never thought you would and I didn't want to ask, you know, in case you were done risking your life, you know?"

"What?" Stiles asked, his heart beating faster. "Why wouldn't I? I mean why would you think that, it was my –"

"No, don't you dare say it was your fault I got bit." Scott said fiercely. "Just don't, okay? I don't blame you, never have, never will. You need to stop blaming yourself, okay? Promise me."

Stiles swallowed hard, his relief at Scott's declaration overwhelming. "Yeah, okay, okay, Scotty, whatever you say."

Scott's face went from marginally angry to beaming as bright as the sun. "Good. Now as for being my emissary –"

"You're not going to make me train with Deaton are you? I mean seeing as how non-helpful he is most of the time –"

"He's been helpful to me," Scott mumbled.

"Yeah, well, let's not talk about all the times he let Derek down. Let's just hope he's more supportive of you."

"He's offered to mentor you, work with you and your spark, sort of a 'be all you can be' type of deal."

"Yeah?" Stiles asked warily.

"Do it? For me? Work with him, train with him, learn from him, so when he decides to leave you can take his spot. I want you to be my Emissary Stiles, please?"

Hope and happiness surged up in Stiles and spread out all over his face, splitting it into a grin that showed all the way to his eyes. "Really?"

Scott returned his grin and hugged him, a full on Scott McCall hug. "Thank you, I knew I could count on my bro." He slapped Stiles on his back.

The slaps were just a little too hard because they almost knocked Stiles off his feet. It was okay though because Scott was there to steady him just like Stiles would always be there to steady Scott.

They said their 'good nights' and Stiles walked with a bounce in his step out to his Jeep, his happiness and joy in this moment, pushing back the darkness that had crept into all of their lives.

****************

Stiles watched Allison and Isaac across the lunchroom. He pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text to Allison. He saw as she pulled out her phone, read the text and showed it to Isaac. They both looked over at him and he smiled, gave them a little wave. Allison's response was a simple 'yes' and Stiles went back to enjoying his lunch.

They met him after school, both of them looking wary. Officially Isaac was part of Scott's pack and even though Stiles was just a lowly human, pretty much everyone viewed him as Scott's second, even the serial killer twins that Stiles refused to acknowledge were a part of the pack.

"Allison said you wanted to see us?" Isaac asked, trying to hide his nervousness by the overly bright smile on his face. Stiles didn't buy it, but he wasn't about to let Isaac know that.

"He's not mad, in fact, he kind of sent me with his blessing?" The tension in the air eased with his words although Allison bit her bottom lip.

"Is he, um, how is he –"

"He's fine. But the public displays of affection are a bit much for him. So if you could maybe tone those down just a little bit? It would help."

Instantly, Isaac dropped Allison's hand and stepped about two feet away from her. Stiles' shoulders slumped. "No, man, I don't mean you can't touch her. Just, I don't know. Look, Isaac, you're in his pack. You're like his number one beta and that's not going to change because you're dating his ex." He turned to Allison. "Honestly? Scott loves you but he loves you enough that he wants you to be happy, even if it's not with him. Just maybe give him some time to get used to that idea, okay? Cut back on the lovey dovey stuff, the cutesie names, the kissing, the nuzzling, maybe keep that stuff between the two of you, at least for a while. Holding hands, walking each other to classes, passing notes, normal coupley stuff is totally fine. Don't rub it in his face is all. He deserves that much respect from both of you."

"Are you like his Emissary now?" Allison asked softly.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there," Stiles answered softly, turning to walk away.

"Hey, Stiles!" Isaac called out.

Stiles turned back to face them, eyes zeroing in on their hands linked together, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Thanks, you know, for not telling us not to."

He gave Isaac a quick two-fingered salute. "You're welcome. Pack meeting on Wednesday, bring a snack and a drink. Melissa said she wasn't feeding an entire pack anymore."

It didn't take him long to find Scott in the hallway, come up behind him and drape an arm around his shoulders. "So, what fun things are we getting up to today?"

Stiles led them down the hallway like that, giving Lydia a curt nod where she stood talking to Aiden, feeling Scott's shoulders tense under his arm when they saw Ethan leaning in and sneaking a sniff of Danny's neck.

"Work in progress, bro, work in progress," Stiles muttered, giving Scott's shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"I know you don't like them," Scott said softly.

"Nope. I think they should be run out of town on a rail, literally."

"Even if it would mean hurting Danny and Lydia?"

"They killed Boyd and used Derek to do it. Not sure how that could ever be forgiven."

"So you've told me, like a million times."

"Which is why we agreed to disagree about this. I told you I would abide by your decision as Alpha, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Scott stopped short in the hallway almost making Stiles trip over his own feet. He turned his head to look at Stiles. "You're going to be an amazing Emissary and I can't believe you're mine."

Stiles' heart stuttered in his chest and he was definitely not choked up but he pulled Scott into a hug. "Bros for life man, bros for life."

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is for naushika for Tashmas over on [Unicornify](http://unicornify.livejournal.com/)
> 
> First time writing Scott/Stiles friendship and I thoroughly enjoyed it! Shocker, I know :D


End file.
